


Mindblown

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [53]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I ship Steve and Natasha with happiness and each other, Imagine your OTP, Inner Dialogue, Male-Female Friendship, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, POV Natasha Romanov, Partnership, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Natasha can’t stop thinking about that escalator kiss.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/811944
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Mindblown

**Author's Note:**

> TWS Romanogers is perfection and since I’m writing more one shots and two shots these days, I figured it’d be fun to publish a story set during the timeline of that movie. I hope you guys enjoy it!🌹

* * *

Her lips still tingled as Steve hotwired a truck in the mall parking garage and they escaped the STRIKE team. It was ridiculous. Natasha Romanoff **didn’t** muse over kisses, especially ones that had been done to evade capture. And yet, she couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss on the escalator.

Kissing wasn’t a big deal to her, it never had been. In her previous line of work for the KGB and later with SHIELD, she had to pursue and manipulate targets with seductive tactics. Besides flirtation and dressing herself in attractive clothing, kissing was something she had to do a lot of - thankfully, she never had to have sex with any of her targets.

Of course, Steve was Natasha's partner and not a target. When she saw Rumlow get on the escalator, she knew their only way out was to kiss. The expression on Steve's face was priceless and if their lives weren’t in danger, she would’ve teased him about it right there.

When she leaned forward to kiss him, they both put a hand on the railing and Steve placed a hand on her hip to keep her in place. It was a natural reaction because they were on an escalator, but the intimacy of the moment wasn’t lost on her. She pressed her lips to his and he responded hesitantly, but firmly.

Natasha tried not to move her mouth a lot once they touched because she would’ve gotten way too into the smooch. In that brief moment, though, she took in his scent. He smelled like a combination of Old Spice, new clothes and his natural masculine aroma.

If they hadn’t been on an escalator, Natasha might have slipped her tongue in Steve's mouth just to see his reaction. She knew her partner was a virgin - she wheedled the information out of him months ago - but she also knew he had some experience kissing.

Steve's lips weren’t exactly big, but they were full enough to compliment her plump ones. Their kiss felt like a rose brushing against her mouth, sensual and soft. Yet, there was enough firmness on his part that it made her toes curl.

After she counted to eight seconds in her head, her eyes squinted open and she saw Rumlow pass them as he went up the escalator, so she pulled away from Steve. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but her legs felt like jelly afterwards. Kissing the soldier had sent a thrill down her spine as well as a rush of arousal to her center.

Determined not to let the shocking influence he had over her take her focus, she made a quip, asking Steve if he was still uncomfortable as he said when she first told him that public displays of affection made people uncomfortable.

_"That’s not exactly the word I would use."_

He may as well have just said that he was turned on. Natasha observed him closely afterwards, noticing how Steve’s pants seemed to be a little strained in the crotch. A naughty side of her reveled in the fact that she gave America's golden boy a boner. Had she intended to do it on purpose? No, but she felt damn proud of it. 

They’d been on the road for a handful of minutes now and she made herself comfortable, putting her feet on the dashboard. That kiss had been impressive, but so was watching him break into the truck they were currently driving in. She wondered where he got that particular skill.

"Where did Captain America learn to steal a car?"

"Nazi Germany. And we're borrowing. Get your feet off the dash." The words were said in an authoritative way, but without any trace of bossiness. His tone was that of a man who was used to giving out orders and leading people. 

Natasha liked how he told her to put her feet down and as she did as he said, she absently pondered if he’d be that assertive in bed. He probably was, but with the right woman, she believed he’d be fine with letting her take the lead. 

_And if it were me, I’d make sure it was memorable for him..._

Now she was entertaining thoughts about sleeping with her partner? That kiss on the escalator had _really_ done something to her mental state - although she previously indulged in many fantasies about him.

Looking at him with a curious expression, she said, “Alright, I have a question for you, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it, though, you're kind of answering it, you know?"

"What?" He sounded exasperated and she couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" She hadn’t intended for her words to be an insult, but she still was curious. 

“That bad, huh?” His reply was on the exasperated side, as if he knew nothing good would come of this conversation.

“I didn't say that."

"Well, it kind of _sounds_ like that's what you're saying."

He seemed a bit defensive and Natasha knew she had to clarify herself. "No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you had."

"You don't need practice."

"Everybody needs practice." She didn’t believe that completely, but it was fun to tease him. Their work relationship evolved into a casual friendship ever since she took it upon herself to help him with his century adjustment two years ago. So Steve shared a camaraderie with her that few people could claim.

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm 95; I'm not dead." He rolled his eyes.

She smiled at the sign of annoyance. "I’m sorry if I offended you, but...come on, you’re Captain America. The world has many preconceived notions of you." He scoffed at that and opened his mouth to say something, but she held up her hand. "I’m not saying they’re right because a lot of people are blind idiots when it comes to historical figures and, as much as you hate acknowledging it, you **are** a historical figure."

"The thing is, you’re a human being with thoughts and feelings that are your own. You were Steve Rogers way before you became Captain America and without you, he doesn’t exist. You don’t live your life as a superhero, but as a man who holds his own convictions and wants to protect the innocent. Your noble heart is what makes you a great leader and a great person."

Steve glanced at her with an unreadable expression before turning his eyes back on to the road. Seconds passed and she rubbed her hands on her pants, waiting for him to say something. Hell, she had all but told him that she admired him and she hardly did that.

A beat passed before he spoke again. "You really believe that?"

"Of course. You’re not exactly a man of mystery."

He chuckled. "That's true."

"Not that it’s a bad thing. Your life isn’t an open book, but you don’t have to hide who you are either. If someone wants to know who you are, all they have to do is look closely."

There was a faint smile on Steve's lips, confirming that he liked what she was saying. "Then I’m glad that you did. It’s nice to know someone appreciates me for who I am."

"Well, what kind of partner would I be if I didn’t appreciate you...or that kiss." She had to bring it up.

"So you liked it?"

"Yeah. I wouldn’t be averse to doing it again when our lives aren’t in danger." Natasha made sure to keep her voice level so he didn’t hear any playfulness in her tone because she was serious.

Steve couldn’t look at her for a lengthy period of time since he was driving, but there were no other cars on the road, so he sent her an interested gaze. She detected a degree of heat in his blue eyes and the realization made her heartbeat speed up.

"Sounds good to me." The huskiness in his voice made her cheeks warm.

She smiled, unable to keep her lips from curling upwards. She was used to keeping people guessing, hiding her true feelings and emotions in various situations, but she enjoyed the transparency with Steve. It made her understand even more why he preferred the people he worked with to be honest with him.

It'd be hard to trust a person if they had their own missions that they kept from you. Her brow furrowed. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, that she wouldn’t let him down next time, but words meant nothing without actions to prove it. Natasha swore to herself that she’d do her best to show her partner that he could trust her, no matter what.

Her fingers brushed her mouth and the memory of their kiss replayed in her head. There’d been no mistaking the tenderness of his lips on hers. She knew enough about body language and what it was like when a man desired her. From the way his hand gripped her hip and his lips explored hers on that escalator, Steve proved that he was interested.

Perhaps it wouldn’t be long before their next kiss.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
